


Alphas Like to Tease

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shared [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel, Shared Mates, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Sam likes to get his mates all worked up before the fun really begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a scene from the next segment, but since y'all are so fucking nice to me I made it a 1-shot to keep you tide over.

Dean didn’t know if it was the goosebumps spreading down his arms and legs or the low whine that came from across the room that had his brother chuckling, but at this point it didn’t really matter. Soft huffs of warm breath caressed the chilled skin of his stomach, causing his dick to jump slightly.

“So responsive. So eager.” The lips tickled again as Sam spoke.

“Shut up. Keep moving,” Dean said leaning up to bite Sam’s nipple as his mate continued to crawl down his body. He hissed through his teeth and growled playfully. They were slowly inching toward 69 as Sam licked and kissed his way down his brother’s chest and stomach to the hard cock between his legs. The Alpha dipped his tongue into Dean’s belly button on his way down, causing Dean to jerk under him. Another chuckle.

Dean reached up and swatted Sam’s ass. It wasn’t even hard enough to earn a reaction, wrong angle. But he felt like he got his point across. Sam was on his hands and knees above his brother and leaned down to lick a wide,wet trail from just under the head of Dean’s cock to the base nestled in dark trimmed pubes. His Alpha mate grunted under him and reached up to grab Sam’s hips, sucking the tip of his brother’s cock between his lips.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Sam said nuzzling the base of Dean’s cock with his nose. He almost drowned out the muffled groan, but knew his brother heard it to when he felt Dean turn his head to peek at the omega on the floor.

“You want something, baby?” Dean asked as he gripped Sam’s dangling length in his hand, stroking a few times before licking at it again. He maintained eye contact with Castiel as he lavished Sam with attention.

Castiel pulled at the cuffs that held his wrists behind his back and were tied to a hook on the wall. The ball gag in his mouth made it impossible to answer, but he tried anyway. His words were muffled sounds that the Alpha’s couldn’t even begin to guess at. Dean chuckled darkly and took Sam’s cock to the hilt.

“Shit, Dean!” Sam had to pull off to get the words out but dove right back on, gently running his teeth over the underside as he rocked his hips slightly into his brother’s face.

Castiel shifted again, rising as much as he could with the short tether on his wrists. He was on his knees, on the floor, his own little omega cock bobbing in front of him every time he shifted his weight. He whimpered again, pleading for the game to be over so he could join his Alphas.

Sam rose up, sliding his mouth off his brother’s cock as he stood above him on his knees. He looked down at his brother’s hands on his thighs and gently placed his hand over Dean’s throat where he was swallowing his cock. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, pushing his cock head into Dean’s throat and feeling it with his hand. Dean laid still on the bed and took it.

“Fuck, Dean. You’re so fucking pretty like this. Fucking love feeding you my cock.” Sam smiled at the whimper from Castiel. “Doesn’t he, little omega? Should I knot his mouth? Let him hang off my cock for a little while?” Castiel shook his head and grunted enthusiastically.

Sam chuckled again and turned back to Dean. “He's so greedy, brother. Such a little slut for us, wants all the knots for himself.” Dean moaned around Sam's length, earning himself a punched out groan from Sam. Then the Alpha was pulling away and squeezing the base of his cock.

Castiel's chain rustled slightly and he shifted on his knees again, knowing it was finally his turn. The Alpha brothers stood, each stroking themselves as they stalked toward the omega secured to the wall. Castiel pulled as far as he could from the wall, his chest and cock jutting out as he whined high.

Sam stepped right up to him, stroking himself and using just the leaking head to trace the omega’s lips wrapped tight around the ball gag. Dean rolled his eyes and moved to stand behind Castiel.

“Such a fucking tease, Sammy,” he muttered as he carded his fingers through the soft black hair. The omega nearly purred and warred with himself to lean into Dean's hand or Sam's dick.

“You both love it,” Sam breathed out. Then the brothers made eye contact and Sam nodded. Dean lowered to his knees behind Castiel and massaged the skin under the straps of the gag. As soon as the omega went still Dean's fingers moved to the clasp in the back and unbuckled it. He had to hold the straps tight to keep his mate from shaking it out of his mouth. When Castiel figured out what he was doing he stilled again and whined.

“Such a good boy,” Dean murmured into his ear as he pulled the gag out from between his teeth. Sam's mouth fell open and he tongued his top front teeth as he slowly rocked forward, teasing Castiel's lips with the tip of his cock. The omega watched Sam's face and didn't move a muscle, though Dean could feel him vibrating with anticipation.

Then Sam nodded and the omega surged forward as best he could and took the entire Alpha cock in one go. Sam leaned forward into him to encourage his efforts. Sam knew Dean was playing with Castiel's cock when he felt more than heard the groan from the kid's throat.

“Fucking hell. You two are so hot like this.” Dean was fondling the little omega package, as well as running his lips over the mark he'd left on his shoulder. Sam rocked his hips a few more times as Castiel worked his tongue and gentle teeth over the underside of his dick.

“I'm going to fuck you now,” Dean whispered, just loud enough for Sam to hear, into Castiel's ear. He moaned his approval and tried to nod with the Alpha’s appendage in his throat. Both Alphas chuckled. The hand that wasn't stroking the omega prick moved back to gather slick and probe his hot hole with two fingers. So open and eager, the Alpha’s mouth actually watered.

He shuffled up behind Castiel and pulled his hips back slightly, making him bend a little into Sam. It was a little awkward with his hands chained to the wall, but they managed. Then the mushroom head of Dean's cock was sliding up and down Castiel's crack. He shifted his hips back trying to catch the tip on his rim.

Dean smacked his ass once, “ hold still.” And Castiel froze. Sam took the opportunity to fuck the omega’s mouth gently. Just like with Dean he reached down and felt the head of his cock pressing into his hand through skin.

Then Dean was thrusting with purpose. They had been at it for a while and the anticipation would make it quick. Sam started moving faster as well, it was always a silent game to see if they could finish together.

“Fuck him good, Dean. Gonna knot our bitch?” Dean grunted out his affirmation and grabbed a fistful of Castiel's hair to hold his head for Sam. A persistent whine started in the omega’s throat, interrupted by Sam's cock cutting the sound off.

“Yeah, baby, come. Come while you're stuffed so full,” Dean growled in his ear. Then Castiel's entire body tensed and the brothers could smell his release. Sam grunted and grabbed his slowly forming knot. As soon as he squeezed it he started shooting down the omega’s throat.

At the moment he heard Dean grunting with each thrust he knew his brother was forcing his own knot into the tight channel and he pulled out of Castiel's mouth to finish on his face and chest. The omega eagerly trying to catch the spend on his tongue.

When he was finally finished he sank to his knees on the floor and kissed the omega, hard. He sat back on his heels, panting, and dragged a couple fingers through the omega come on the floor. He made eye contact with Dean and smeared the cooling goo on his tongue. Then leaned forward and shoved the wet muscle into his brother's mouth.

Castiel was limp against Dean's chest and Sam got up to get a clean towel and the key to the cuffs. The pliant omega was easy to wipe down and maneuver into bed, tied to one and sandwiched between both his Alphas. They shared lazy kisses and caresses until a quiet, wrecked, voice was heard.

“If that was just for fun I'd hate to see what your punishment would look like.” Dean grinned, knowing damn well Sam was a fucking sadist. Sam leaned down and kissed the omega on the mouth.

“You're damn right. Better be a good boy.” They both felt the shudder run through the omega.


End file.
